Pasando por el tiempo
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: 8059 TYL-Sufrir la perdida de un ser querido es horrible, Yamamoto no pude creer que gokudera se haya muerto, pero lo esta...pero una ezperanza de salvar a gokudera aparece. -saben que no puedo dejarlos sufrir TT-


**Aquí les traigo este pequeño one-short, espero les guste, saben que yo no puedo terminar un fic con un final infeliz, así que los invito a leerlo hasta el final ok?**

**

* * *

**

PASANDO POR EL TIEMPO

Tristeza, dolor, ninguna razón por seguir aquí, la persona que amaba se había ido y no había vuelta atrás, se podía decir que su belleza lo mato, esos hombres lo querían y él se opuso fue un error mandarlo a esa misión solo, fue su culpa, por su culpa ese hermoso ser se había ido, se había escapado la luz de su vida, no podía creerlo, tenía que ir a recoger su cuerpo, no quería no podía resistir verlo hay tan quieto, muerto, ¿lo soportaría?, no algo le decía que se moriría si iba, pero tenía que verlo por última vez, si no ¿qué sería de él?.

-lo lamento tanto Yamamoto -se disculpaba el pequeño Tsuna, la persona que su amado respetaba y quería, esa persona inocente que no sabía que al mandar a Gokudera no volvería.

Se habían casado hace unos meses todo estaba perfecto, no podía creer que esa persona que le sonreía y amanecía a un lado de él desnudo, después de una noche de amor, se había ido había muerto, quería no llorar, al ver venir a lambo con una camilla y en ella la silueta de un cuerpo que era tapado por una manta blanca.

Le hacía pensar que el que estaba ahí no era Gokudera que se habían equivocado, Gokudera no podía estar muerto, corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo, y mientras el cuerpo era bajado la mano del cadáver salió de la manta. Era la mano de Gokudera era inconfundible, el anillo de compromiso estaba ahí y el anillo Vongola también, las pulseras y los anillos de calaveras negras, además de que la manga del traje era roja como la de la camisa de Gokudera. Yamamoto se sintió a morir cayó al suelo lo golpeo fuerte, y comenzó a llorar y gritar.

-no es Gokudera! -gritaba- Gokudera no me dejaría -decía entre lagrimas, Tsuna se acerco para tranquilizar a su amigo, lo detuvieron lambo y Tsuna por atrás. Yamamoto cesó de gritar y llorar.

-lo lamento Yamamoto, de verdad no sé cómo te sientes, pero sé que muy mal, todos lo extrañaremos, pero si le lloramos demasiado no podrá descansar en paz -le decía Tsuna sosteniéndolo aun.

* * *

El funeral había sido Yamamoto se había quedado hasta tarde llorando sobre la tumba para después partir triste y desanimad, preguntándose por que Gokudera lo había dejado, por que se había ido antes de tiempo, llego a su departamento, nadie le recibiría y le diría tímidamente un "bienvenido" nadie le abrazaría ni le besaría, la casa era tan grande, y solitaria, y cuando Gokudera estaba ahí parecía tan pequeña.

_Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad, mientras avanza el dolor un kilometro mas, yo me quedo y tú te vas, en esta noche de estrellas inmóviles , tu corazón es ajeno a mí, no late ni por error un milímetro mas, respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás._

_Ya no, curaré tu soledad, cuando duerma la ciudad. No estarás, para oír, mis historias tontas, no... Y caminando en tormentas eléctricas, buscando algún territorio neutral. Donde no escuche de ti, donde no te vea o te alucine, donde aprenda a olvidar, a no morir y a no vivir, tan fuera de lugar._

-¿qué haré sin ti? -Yamamoto sabía que no duraría mucho sin Gokudera, porque tal vez moriría de trastesa, desde el día de ayer no había comido nada, y no tenía hambre, sabía que Gokudera amaba ser mafioso, pero realmente a Yamamoto nunca le gusto mucho, solo por Gokudera.

Recordaba lo que Gokudera le dijo "sabes que en cualquier momento podemos morir así que no quiero que si muero tú te mueras tiempo des pues me oyes, es algo natural algún día nos moriríamos y lo sabes, solo quiero que vivas por los dos ¿ok?"

Lamentaba tener que romper la promesa que le hiso a Gokudera pero no podría vivir sin él.

Necesitaba despejarse, salió a pasear por el parque en el que siempre Gokudera se ponía cuando tenía algo que le acongojaba, los columpios se movían con el viento, y en uno en especial había un niño de pelo plateado, esto llamo la atención de Yamamoto, ce acerco y se sentó en el columpio de a un lado.

-¿Qué hace un niño tan lindo como tu aquí solo? -le pregunto curioso Yamamoto esperando que el niño levantara la mirada y lo viera.

-espero a mi papa -decía el niño levantado la mirada, los ojos esmeraldas, la tez fina y piel blanca, era idéntico a Gokudera ¿pero cómo podía suceder eso?, ¿era casualidad?

-¿Cómo te llamas? -dijo intrigado, le llamaba la curiosidad tenía que saber quién era ese niño y de donde había salido.

-Hayato -le dijo mientras comenzaba a menearse en el columpio.

-¿te…te…te llamas Hayato Gokudera? -decía sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, debía estar alucinando, no podía ser verdad ¿lo extrañaba tanto que ya lo alucinaba?

-sí, mi nombre es Hayato Gokudera, vengo de Italia mi papa dijo que lo esperara aquí -dijo mientras se detenía para ver la cara de susto que tenia Yamamoto en el rostro. No pudo resistirlo tenía que abrazarlo y ver que era real, y lo era el niño le miro sorprendido pero se dejo abrazar algo le decía que el señor había llorado.

-eres tu Hayato, mi vida -el niño se confundió, no conocía a el hombre pero sentía algo familiar.

-señor no me está dejando respirar -le decía mientras le separaba un poco.

-gomene, ¿oye te puedo decir algo? -le decía Yamamoto, casi llorando.

-diga -le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, el niño le miro esperando lo que el hombre le diría, sabía que era de mala educación no prestarle atención.

-en el 2020 en enero el 6 un hombre al que adoras te pedirá que vayas a una misión no asistas, por más importante que sea por favor -le decía llorando.

-ok, ¿viene usted del futuro? -le pregunto curioso.

-algo así -le sobo la cabeza y sintió que el peso de el niño desaparecía en un humo rosa.

Volvió desganado a la casa al ver que nada había cambiado, esperaba que Gokudera estuviera en casa, pero no había nadie, la casa seguía igual de sola, se había dado por vencido de seguro Gokudera no le hiso caso, o le creo yo loco, se acostó en la cama vio la luna y poco a poco cerró los ojos.

Amaneció, se despertó y no había nadie a un lado de él, se vistió debía ir a la base Vongola para arreglar algo con respecto a la misión de Gokudera, la primera misión que Gokudera fallaba, se dirigió desganado a la cocina, a preparar su almuerzo.

-eres un flojo te despertaste tarde-escucho decir a quien se encontraba cargado de su cuello.

-¿Go…Go...Gokudera? -dijo casi sin aliento.

-por que te sorprende señor que se mete en el tiempo -le dijo en forma de burla.

-señor…que... -no pudo ni terminar la frase Gokudera le había hecho caso, había rechazado la misión.

-la muerte me va a llegar lo sabes, así que no me andes diciendo cuando voy a morir, y menos a mi yo del pasado a ese niño, oíste -le dijo regañándolo.

-claro que no lo haré, si prometes seguir aquí otros años mas -le dijo llorando, no podía creerlo Gokudera estaba aquí, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-pero tengo que compensárselo al decimo, rechace por primera vez una misión -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina después de haberse quitado a su amante de enzima.

-¿preferías que fuera la última? -le dijo mientras se ponía en marco de la puerta.

-pues no, ¿cómo iba a yo irme sin un tonto que me molestara de camino al cielo? -Agrego- además sabes que no quiero dejarte solo y que te suicides tiempo después, te mandaran al infierno y quedaras mas lejos de mi-dijo en tono bromista.

-Gokudera te amo -le llego a su amante por atrás y lo abrazo, amaba oler a Gokudera, sentirlo, besarlo.

_-yo también te amo-_

**

* * *

**

Aquí termina es que se me ocurrió de repente XD

**Espero les haya gustado**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
